mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Midnightblue05
Knobby Knees }} AH'M ON A BOAT, LOSER }} BAH! Nice Data Link Digivice status temp pic.--Loves of shortcakes. ~Salin 08:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) DIES, CUBES! }} }} BUT, LIKE, GOING ON WI-FI WITH US ISN'T GONNA PUT YOU IN MORE DANGER OR ANYTHIN'! Yeah...}} }} And even if you're not an admin, it would be pretty sad if you completely left. I WOULD MISS YOU! }} I would consider this just a "community Wiki fan site"...er, I dunno, but basically, I think of it this way: you're either a user who comes on here to talk, edits the Wiki's content, or both. Either way is optional. Whether or not you help the Wiki's content doesn't make you a more or less important user to the Wiki as a whole. Even if you're not useful for editing the Wiki's content, several people (including me) like you and consider you a part of the Wiki. (CHEESY!) But anyway, if you're still really feeling useless for not contributing, then I have just a solution for you...CONTRIBUTE THEN! }} We also have a huge list of stuff you can help with here.}} NO WAI }} }} It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. }} Poland Spring®: Born Better® }} You have the charisma of a damp rag! }} Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, sou iu atsukai kokoro ete, yo ne~ }} We're gonna get right back }} Holy Cream Butter Bagels }} NO, FLORA! IT'S TO DANGEROUS! }} Allow me to present my solution... }} My Frank Obsession of Parasols How would you like your archive table to look? And about teh story: Quaint indeed. }} No, completely different. It's just something I've been writing on the computer myself due to boredom and other stuff. I've barely written anything, though. (Holwoman and I haven't discussed that story we were writing for months. )}} Well...put simply, it's about this person (AKA...a self-insert of myself...name currently pending, but I'm considering between Yvonne, Naomi, and Inari ) whom wakes up to find themselves in a seemingly post-apocalyptic world. Everyone in the world has quite literally disappeared out of nowhere. Cars have stopped midstreet, as if frozen in time, but no one mans them anymore. Everywhere, it is eerily quiet. The stores are empty, so I'm free to steal from them, but many of them are locked, so I have to scavenge everywhere to find stores I can steal from to survive...and stuff. It primarily takes place in New York City, seeing as I come from there and all... I'm thinking that maybe sort of later into the book (about 1/3 of the story in), I find other person(s), also stuck in this empty world, one of them being the Mr. Dominick that I believe was mentioned in my status thing. I was thinking of some other people who also might come in, but he might or might not end up being the only one I find, other than maybe another person... I have a few plot twists and scenes possibly worked out, but there are a lot of missing pieces in the story...so it's still very much in the works. I was reading this book called "The Maze Runner" the other day, and I somehow got the inspiration from that (even though the book's actual plot isn't really anything like that)... It's just something I've been mostly writing for fun, as a result of daydreaming about how I'd survive, how I'd feel, and what it would be like if everyone around me was gone.}} }} }} }} Perhaps I should take some more time to gather inspiration and ideas...usually, when I have an "idea" for a story or whatever, I forget about it several months later and never touch back on it again. BUT I'D LIKE TO CARRY ON WITH THIS IDEA I HAVE, EVEN THOUGH IT IS MUCH TOO GENERIC FOR MY TASTES AT THE MOMENT! Also, I dunno why I'm sayin' this all of a sudden, BUT YOU SHOULD TRY TEH HUNGER GAMES! I finally got my mom to try it...she said she liked it, but she said it was too dark/cruel for her tastes... About moods, sure, I guess. What moods would you like? }} That story idea thinga majig I just told you about, it's been sitting in my head since at least mid-October...and I still haven't written more than a few paragraphs of the first chapter. For some reason, I started writing the last few paragraphs of the last chapter and the beginning of the epilogue as well...but that's it. I like doing stuff in the middle/end a lot before the beginning sometimes, for some reason. I think you'll like it. Everyone I've asked that has read it has liked it, at least. It has very good survival action and stuff. I sorta got most of my inspiration for Dimitri from that. Holwoman said she liked it too. Though, the concept of the story's pretty messed up and depressing (my mom didn't like that). Okey dokey then.}} First impressions don't tell everything...}} I'm not a gentleman yet! *sob* Pizwat 01:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I made this for ya yo! Hope like yo! Pizwat 01:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) My Frank Obsession of Parasols (cont.) Well, just try it. I wanna know what you think of it. PLOX! }} PLOX! Also, uh...I created a Wiki for that book I was writing... I thought a Wiki might have been a good way to organize all the information for my book...would you like to check it out? Not much to see on it, though...}} }} You searched my username or something...? }} The Final Puzzle...........................is always the saddest. The ending was epic and sweet at the same time!!! AND HE TOOK HIS HAT OFF!!!! But seriously, I almost fangirl squealed when Layton and Celeste/Claire kissed.}} Well, anothe touching moment I thought was when Luke had to leave and was crying. But then the last puzzle, like the title says, was the saddest because one of the most epic games I've played is over. But then it said "To Be Continued....." and I was thrilled that there might be another one...Plus Clive is EVIL but when Claire tried to save him from the machine it was sweet and nice and stuff.}} One-side driving FTW! }} Why did you give me an Indian Burn? }} }} }} Title }} 3. Off topic, but I noticed everyone on your buddy list (excluding Wii) was/is somehow involved with Warrior RP. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!!! }} 2. Yes 4. }} The Living Environment Biology Is it like Matt's outfit, but a different color?}} }} I'm checking right now, and so far, I don't see any outfits with a dress shirt underneath a sweater vest, other than Fanaticman's...}}